


Predator

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Repentance Tour [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Dysfunctional Family, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, leviathans have feelings too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck tries to make amends to his oldest creation, it goes better than he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Gods and a Levithan meet in a diner.

"This is a terrible idea."

"Chuck you wronged him, all of them. You owe them this."

Chuck sighs and rolls his eyes,

"They tried to subjugate humanity. They tried to take over the planet. I don't see why—"

"You created them, you locked them away, you owe them an explanation at least. It's not like I'm not asking you to free them. Just to talk."

Amara points out as they lean against the wall in the diner he had met Death a couple of months ago, only this time it was deserted. Too much unnecessary risks.

Chuck just stares at her. Amara shrugs.

"We both know talking can do wonders."

"This is not Death. You remember how he used to be."

Amara's eyes harden,

"Stop making excuses."

She says before vanishing back to The Bar.

Chuck shakes his head and glares at the sky,

"This is going to end terribly, you'll see."

_"Excuses."_

Chuck rolls his shoulders back and snaps his finger. A table filled with barbecue food, is set in front of him.

The food isn't human obviously, but it will taste like it. At least he hopes it does, it'll be one few things that could help or hurt this endeavor.

Chuck shudders he's not sure if that's a good thing or not. Oh well, there's only so much he can change in one visit. And changing someone's nature? Nearly impossible even if he had created it in the first place.

He closes his eyes, the vessel ready and waiting to be filled — and with a snap of his fingers,

"Well this is unexpected."

Chuck turns and they stare at each other for a long moment. Really see each other, transcending the plane they both stand on.

"Dick."

Dick merely nods, sitting down at the table. Chuck sits down across from him his arms laid crossed on the table.

"I've heard that's the name you prefer, but if I'm wrong—"

"And whenever has that happened?"

Chuck flinches. Alright he deserved that one. Dick looks up at him from cutting into the steak like food on his plate. His gaze is calculating, trying to find and understand. Chuck molded him off his own tactical mind after all.

"Dick is fine."

He finally says. Chuck nods watching him eat.

Chuck breaks the silence again when he feels her stab through him.

_"Can I help you?"_

_"Talk to him. He's allowed to stubborn."_

She sighs and continues sounding tired,

_"I forgot how inordinately obstinate you can be."_

_"Shut up."_

"Enjoying the food?"

Dick nods,

"It's not human."

Chuck shakes his head,

"No. Though it's not animal either. It's— it's — it's something new."

"So like True Human?"

Chuck crinkles his brow in confusion. Dick looks up at him and raises an eyebrow,

"Oh come on I assumed since you went off the grid you'd at least been paying attention to TV. It is the way of the future. Since books and the like or more than a little dead."

Dick finishes waving his hand dismissively,

"I — I do pay attention to TV. I watch Game of Thrones. This one just slipped past my radar. What's it about?"

Dick shakes his head,

"Humanity, they want the war without all the fun parts — carnage, casualties...chaos. I won't bore you with the details of True Blood. Suffice to say it's about a world in which humans have developed synthetic blood for vampires to feed on, instead of on them."

Chuck notes he said vampires with the same destain his angels said the word demon. He inwardly sighs, that's what he got for giving him an ego.

Chuck leans forward,

"You seem to suggest Game of Thrones is overrated."

Dick places his knife and fork down. He looks up at him and smirks,

"Not suggesting, stating."

Chuck shakes his head,

"It marks a new age in television, a turning point in —"

"Yes, yes I know. The bottom feeders won't shut up about it. I swear if I have to hear about L + R = J one more time I'm going to seriously contemplate Eve's intelligence."

He shrugs and mostly says him to self,

"Not that I don't already. But honestly do any of her brats have a spark? Or an ounce of intelligence?"

Chuck shakes his head,

"Eve is useful. You know this."

Dick leans toward him,

"Being useful and being relevant are two very different things. For example, you're useful but your certainly not relevant. That title belongs to her."

Chuck stills and Dick smiles, he's found something. A chink in the proverbial armor so to speak.

"How is she more relevant than God?"

Dick shrugs,

"I haven't figured that out yet, but I know this little soirée most definitely wasn't your idea. Why would it be? You've more or less forgotten we exist."

Chuck flinches,

"I never forgot you existed Dick. I —"

"Just saw us as monsters, as nothing but creatures who were driven by their hunger. By our inherent gluttony."

Chuck takes a sip of his water in lieu of answering.

"Of course you won't dispute that claim."

There's a hardness to his voice now, Chuck pretends not to notice it.

"I can't dispute what's true."

Chuck ignores her anger, he pushes her back. Hard. Lacing her through with fire. She flinches away. He doesn't need her judgment. He made the right call, Lucifer he loved. The Leviathans were merely experiments, ambitious experiments sure but that's all they were. All they ever were.

Dick leans away, his eyes watch his hand as it drums on the table.

"She satisfied now? We talked, we ate. Can we go back to ignoring each other for the rest of time?"

Chuck blinks at him, slowly relaxing.

"I forgot you knew about our connection."

Dick looks at him, his hand stilling.

"Yeah well I remember more than I forget."

Chuck drinks from his glass again. Dick watches him.

"So why am I here?"

Chuck waves his hand at him.

"You were right mostly, she wants us to talk. Wants me to apologize to everyone I've wronged."

Dick's eyes widen for a second before his face smooths over again.

"She does? She went from finding us mildly amusing to being our champion? How? Why?"

The question comes out harsher and more urgent than either knew it should be.

Chuck shrugs,

"She's knows what's it like to be wronged, she wants Justice."

"Yeah, yeah that's wonderful. But why? What changed her mind?"

Chuck didn't hide his grin as he said,

"Dean Winchester."

Dick throws his head back, he rises and begins to pace in front of him.

"Him? I have him to thank? I am not thanking the guy that killed me. That ruined my operation."

Chuck's curiosity piques. Thank? Did Dick actually have more to him than he let on?

"You did try to enslave the human race. Through I always wondered what you were going to do when you ran out."

Dick stops and stairs at him,

"Excuse me?"

Chuck shrugs, changing the glasses to wine. This was going to be a long conversation.

"I mean I understand the plan, the idea of a docile food supply — I don't condone it—,"

Dick straightens, Chuck hastily pushes onward.

"But I understand it. My only question is what were you going to do when they became so docile, so sloth like that they aren't able to procreate?"

Dick tilts his head and suddenly smiles,

"You thought we were going to win didn't you?"

"I'm just trying to understand."

Chuck says firmly not rising to the bait. Dick stares at him a moment longer before shrugging,

"There's always artificial insemination."

"And what would you have done with the children? Wait at least 18 years for them to mature?"

"When have you ever known me to wait for anything?"

They both chuckle at that.

Dick sits back down, his long legs stretched out under him, his arm thrown over the chair. The picture of ease. But that all it was — a picture.

"Artificial growth hormones maybe? If done on a massive scale — by the thousands, tens of thousands, we wouldn't have ever run into a problem."

Chuck sits back and smiles,

"Nature corrects for these things Dick, it needs balance."

"Balance? You speak of balance? You who locked her away? Your twin, your own family. You replaced us with shiny, new, wind-up dolls, gave the earth — our home to them. What's worse, you gave Eve's idea a chance. Let her abominations run wild. If you wanted balance you should have given us what we deserve —"

"And what is that? Surely you know I'm just not going to hand the earth, humanity back to you."

The bluster and anger leave Dick in seconds. He stares at him for a few moments.

"Send me back. This is pointless. Looks like you can hold this against her too."

Chuck blinks in surprise. Dick rises and glances back at him one more time, before turning to walk around the room.

Chuck holds onto the table cloth as she finally retaliates. Her power hangs heavy around him, weighing him down, trying to suffocate him. He pushes back harder,

_"I get it okay? I think there's something here."_

_"Finally."_

Chuck stands and watches as Dick walks around the room, his hand skimming something or the other.

"What do you deserve Dick?"

Dick shakes his head. Instead he glares at him.

"Not like you actually care. What did she say?"

Chuck shakes his head,

"I told her she was right, that there might be something here to salvage."

Dick throws his head back and let's out a bitter laugh.

"And I thought you were suppose to be amazing at strategy. There's nothing to salvage here _Dad_."

He sneers. Chuck doesn't react. Instead he asks,

"What do you deserve Dick?"

Dick looks away,

"Is it true? Did you and that pet of yours finally make up?"

Chuck raises an eyebrow, his hip leaning against the table.

"Pet?"

Dick waves a hand, searching for the word. His eyes light up as he snaps his fingers and points at Chuck.

"The Morningstar. Samael."

It's Chuck's turn to look away.

"He hasn't been Samael in a long time. But yes we were trying to."

"What happened?"

"She killed him."

Dick nods his face suddenly a blank mask.

"Do take it personally when we all hold a celebration when I go back."

Chuck doesn't answer, lucky he doesn't need to. Dick speaks as he continues his walk, his hands clasped behind his back.

"So what does the world get when all four are punched out? A free concert? Or are you planing to bring them back?"

Chuck shrugs as Dick looks back at him,

"At the moment? No. But eventually? Who knows. I'm going to have to talk to Michael as some point. After that I'll see."

"You act like Michael's going to be a challenge."

Chuck shrugs again, though now it's more forced.

"He's changed. _Hell_ has changed him. I know he still cares. Still has his faith since he's still praying but —"

Chuck breaks off the sentence, his eyes wonder around the room, trying to explain his feelings.

"There's an undercurrent of anger now, a carefully controlled rage. If I can't make him listen then —"

"You'll lock him away again? Kill him?"

Chuck doesn't miss the hint of glee at the suggestion he would smite Michael. Chuck sighs and shakes his head,

"I — I can't. I —"

"Does he mean that much to you?"

Dick's bitterness is now on full display.

Chuck shakes his head,

"It's not that. It goes against my fundamental nature. She could do it, but to destroy an archangel? To make it impossible to never bring them back? To make it impossible for his brothers to bring him back? It takes a lot of energy and frankly is a waste of time."

"So what will you do?"

Chuck shrugs,

"Make him see it was justified, make him understand I had no choice. That I had my reasons."

Dick smirks,

"Yeah, and tell me how did that go for you with... Everyone? She hasn't killed you yet, so maybe she's actually stupid enough to —"

Chuck has Dick pinned to the wall in a second. His voice goes quiet, a near whisper.

"Watch your tongue. It's because of her you're even here."

"And who says this is what I want? Who says I want to spend my time with the person who wronged me, who never thought of me — of us as nothing more than experiments?"

Chuck's shock is sufficient enough for Dick to squirm away. He glares from across the room brushing off the dust and wrinkles, acting as if Chuck's anger covered him in a layer of dirt and dust.

"How do you know that?"

Dick scoffs and looks at him,

"Seriously? It's not like it was a secret."

"Dick."

Dick rolls his eyes,

"You're precious archangels told us, gloated it over us in fact."

Dick taps his chin, overly exaggerating himself thinking.

"Though if I remember correctly it was because they were so chatty that we almost won. So,"

He shrugs sending Chuck a wolfishly grin,

"Maybe the revelation wasn't all bad."

Chuck sighs, his hand coming to pinch the bridge of his nose. He had only had so much patience left. Amara better be impressed by how much he was holding back,

_"Kind of. Not really. Now come on, it's finally getting good."_

Chuck mentally rolls his eyes.

_"Should I be worried that you take perversive glee in my suffering?"_

_"Does that seriously shock you?"_

_"No. I suppose it doesn't. Not really."_

"What do you deserve Dick?"

He asks a third time. And finally, _finally_ Dick answers him. Though it's not the answer he was expecting.

"A way out. A _peaceful_ way out."

Chuck blinks and sits down motioning for Dick to elaborate,

Dick sighs and walks toward him and sits down as well. Chuck waves his hand, the food disappearing. He knew Dick wasn't in the mood to eat anyway.

"The only way we can die is if we kill each other, or if we eat ourselves."

Chuck opens his mouth but Dick waves him off,

"And yes there's obviously the first blade but there's no peaceful way to... Do you know what's it like to be constantly hungry? To have a intrinsic need that can never be satiated?"

Chuck leans forward, ignoring his sister's swirl of sympathy.

"No. I mean I know the need to create, to build, to obsess over something till it's perfect... But not this...this...intrinsic need. Explain it me."

Chuck tries to phrase it as a question but it comes more an order than anything else. Dick doesn't seem to mind or notice. Something has cracked within him. The dam holding his inner most thoughts at bay has broken. And now they were all crashing over each other, rushing to get out.

"It's like an itch you can't scratch, a song you can't get out of your head, it's incessant and never ending. And yes of course we've learned to control it but—"

Dick breaks off and looks away, taking a long swig of wine.

He starts again,

"You want to know why we hate Eve? Why we despise every other creature you've ever created?"

Chuck has the urge to point out that he didn't create the demons but he clamps down hard on the impulse. Now's not the time.

"They all have something we don't, control. They can choose to learn to control their appetite, make themselves into something while on this plane..."

Chuck finally interrupts, his voice soft.

"You have controlled your appetite though, you all were able to more or less function when you were here. Especially you, you led them all. You never succumbed to that base impulse."

Dick nods. His hands clench around the table cloth.

"Yeah I know. But they were allowed to learn, to flourish here. These _knock-offs_ were allowed a luxury you never gave us —"

"Food?"

Dick looks at him, his face hard.

"Time. One mistake, one destructive trait and we were locked away. But of course you needed monsters — because then there wasn't any demons. So you created Eve using me as the template. You let her have a legacy, a thread, a connection to this place,"

He gestures around them before continuing.

"While the rest of us were relegated to watch and forced to hear from her children how the world was changing. How you were creating this thing called humans."

Chuck blinks, stunned.

"What does this have to do with peace?"

"The other monsters are able to enjoy freedom here, while we are chained in perpetual twilight. Sure their afterlife isn't the best but they get something out of it, they get this. What about us? We have no way out. All we have is endless sameness."

Chuck sighs and rubs a hand over his face. He pours himself a new glass of wine and takes a long sip before saying,

"Dick we're going in circles. Just say what your trying to avoid saying. I won't hurt you."

"And that's my point! You'll just send me back there! You make us nearly invincible and for what? So we are forced to watch as time ticks by without us?"

Dick leans forward suddenly, his hands an inch away from Chuck's.

"Do you know what's worse than being locked away? Do you want to know what Death, Lucifer, and Her really hate you for? It's the crushing stagnancy. You forced us to bare witness when we'd much rather leave it all behind."

Chuck opens his mouth...to say something he's sure, but Dick just steams rolls over him.

"Living in eternal twilight, being forced to hunt and defend yourself against everyone gets exhausting very quickly. When I say peace I mean an end. I want, no I deserve — we deserve that at least. Either give us a world for us to cultivate or a way to end our continuous, futile, hunt."

And there it was, the reason for Dick's anger, eerily echoing Amara's own.

Chuck swallows,

"Why would they — the other Leviathan I mean — attack you? Aren't you their leader?"

Dick chuckles and shakes his head. He shrugs as he takes a sip of wine,

"I am, but while I find their anger irritating, and wholly unneeded I do get it. I was suppose to help them, to get us a steady food supply. My pride cost us everything."

Chuck stares at him, this was a side Chuck hadn't seen from him in a long time.

"You care about them?"

It wasn't meant to come out as a question but it did. Go figure. Chuck internally rolled his eyes at the irony.

"Of course I do. They're my family. It's my job to help them, to save them."

Dick suddenly gives him a sly smile,

"Whenever you get to talking to Mike here's a friendly piece of advice, don't try to make him understand from a logical perspective, from _your_ perspective. He won't. All he'll remember is the screams of the family he couldn't help, couldn't save."

The table cloth finally gives under the grip of Dick's hands, the sound of the tear sounds like thunder in the tense silence. Chuck waits sipping his wine. He knows Dick was remembering when the archangels had started to round them all up and herded them into Purgatory.

"Is there anything else?"

Chuck finally asks, breaking the silence for want of sound.

Dick grins at him,

"You're nothing but a neon God, I would pray to her if I thought she'd listen."

Chuck sighs and shakes his head.

"I don't know how to help you."

"Give us a world, a lifeform to eat, we'll do the rest."

Chuck shakes his head again,

"It's to risky."

"How? He's giving you the best solution you could hope for."

Dick's eyes widen as Amara stands near their table.

"It's you."

"Hello Nephew."

Amara greets him with a small smile, before turning back to Chuck with a glare.

"You know it's the best solution."

Chuck groans.

"I know. But what if I like whatever I create? Whatever it has potential —"

"Tough. It's not for you Chuck. It's for them."

"Agreed, you created us to be this way _Chuck_. The least you could do is give us some compensation."

Chuck looks between them and quickly weighs the pros and cons, it's not a bad idea actually. It keeps Purgatory safe if anyone tries to open it again, and well Dick did have a point. He did create them, though he didn't think they'd be so destructive.

"Creating worlds and lifeforms take time."

Dick's eyes widen and he looks between them,

"Does this mean?" Are you saying—"

"I'm saying I'll do it, but it's going to take some time, and I don't know how much."

Dick's demure changes on a dime. He leans away crossing his arms.

"And the archangels? Will you bring them back before or after this? What if the Winchesters need you to save them again? I need a timeline Chuck. I won't accept blind promises."

Amara smiles in pride, Chuck sighs running a hand through his hair.

"I can't plan for the future, free will is given a certain level of randomness even I can't predict. As for the Arches I'll bring them back when I feel the need for them, though it won't get in the way of me giving you your world."

Dick nods carefully hiding his glee. He smiles and sneers,

"Must have been a hard when you realized how much crap having foresight could have avoided huh?"

Chuck nods.

"Oh you have no idea."

All three of them laughs at that.

Chuck stills and looks at Dick,

"Will you accept the deal?"

Dick stares at him,

"I want a contract stating this in written form. I want a timetable. And I want her to enforce it."

Dick points at Amara.

"You do know she likes the Winchesters right? Her support isn't as assured as you think."

Amara gives him a hard look. She clasps her hands behind he back and says her voice going dangerously soft,

"Unlike you brother, I keep my word."

Chuck waves her comment off.

"Done."

Chuck snaps his fingers. He gave himself a couple millennia to build and create this world. Promising to move the Leviathan by the second millennia at the latest.

Dick looks it over, asking for clarifications and amending things periodically as needed. Finally all three of them had come to an agreement. Dick rises and smiles at her.

"Do you have a name as he does now?"

He gestures to Chuck. She nods and says,

"Amara."

Dick nods and sticks his hand out to her. She grasps and shakes it.

"Thank you Amara for making him see reason. I'm glad you were the bigger person and decided not to destroy the world. Though sometimes it gets to me, for the most part I'm not ready to cease existing, I have so much left to do."

"I look forword to seeing your work Adam."

Dick stiffens at the mention of his true name but untimely nods accepting the sentiment. He steps away nodding to Chuck who gets ready to send him away, when Dick suddenly turns back to Amara and asks,

"Can we pray to you Auntie? Can _I_ pray to you?"

Amara gives him a small smile and shakes her head.

"I don't want prayers though I thank you for the sentiment. If you want me to be happy try your best. Turn the world he gives you into something beautiful, not a wasteland."

Dick nods and Chuck snaps his fingers sending him back to Purgatory.

Amara sits down, waving her hand for a new glass of wine.

"Well?"

Chuck sighs,

"I suppose it could have gone much worse."

Amara smiles and takes a sip of her drink satisfied.


	2. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Gods understand gnawing hunger.

"How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

Amara and he are sitting in the diner sipping wine when Chuck finally decides to ask the question that's been nagging him since Dick's comment.

"How did you, do you control your hunger? How do you have a meaningful experience in spite of it?"

Amara shrugs,

"It's gone away, I think it had more to do with my anger than any actual, physical, hunger."

Chuck leans forward, this could be useful.

"Your hunger?"

Amara nods setting her glass down.

"I was so angry at you, so filled with rage that it skewed everything. I had this seemingly unquenchable thirst for blood and violence."

Chuck nods, makes sense. He had something similar after he locked her away. Only it had been a soaring high, an urge to create, build and nurture...

"So what finally quenched it?"

Amara cocks her head thinking,

"I think it never quenched, I just let my anger go. I made piece with it and it went away. Do you think Dick is the same?"

Chuck shrugs before nodding.

"If not that something similar. Maybe his anger feeds it, or perpetuates it? He didn't seem suicidal to me, just unfulfilled. He has a thing for pain maybe that could be his way of feeling something?"

Amara nods,

"It makes sense, he has been alive nearly as long as this universe, perhaps a little longer. Everything must get numbing, boring after awhile. If pain is the only way he gets some diversity it makes sense he'd have a high tolerance."

Chuck nods,

"And he doesn't seem to have anything other than pain or hunger to guide him. No wonder he wants peace."

Amara gave him a confused look, Chuck sighs looking around. He snaps his fingers and looks back at her,

"It's like he's unfulfilled. I mean if you hadn't seen Dean you would never have seen the beauty here. He doesn't have anything else to occupy him."

"Him and Michael both seem have the same problem."

Chuck mumbles under his breath.

"And what is that?"

"They rely so much on their position and mission. Michael to bring paradise on earth. Dick to get a steady food supply. The second that something goes wrong, something that makes that mission unattainable, they flounder."

Amara restes her chin in her hand thinking,

"So give them something that won't go wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Amara smiles,

"Give them something else. Something that will be fulfilling. Michael and the rest understanding humanity, meaning he gets a break from Heaven and gets to spend time with his brothers. Dick? Maybe an equal. He needs to love something."

Chuck gave a dry laugh,

"I doubt he even can."

"Only because all his energy is spent on finding food and keeping a tight leash on his other brethren. If he were to get a break? Something else to focus on? Maybe it could help him."

Chuck nods, thinking.

"That could work. But who or what would give him that? Assuming all his other needs are satiated."

Amara shrugged, their eyes suddenly meet a slow smile gracing their lips.

"Eve."

They say in unison.

Chuck's eyes sparkle, this could actually work.

"She's not needed in Purgatory anymore. Her children will be fine. But if she and Dick were to finally find some common ground and both of them had nothing else to worry about? Maybe this could work."

Amara nods, she leans toward him,

"I can't wait to set them up."

Chuck scoffed taking a sip of his wine.

"Good luck they tolerate each other. They're equal in power so there's not much they can do to each other."

"I thought Dick hates her?"

"He does, but if he were to make a move against her, all of her children will rise up and even with all the other Leviathans on his side... It's a meaningless war. So Eve stays away from him, and in return Dick doesn't go out of his way to slaughter her children."

Amara nods in understanding. A sly smile on her face,

"But if he happens on one?"

Chuck nods guessing where she's going,

"It's open season."

Amara nods drinking a couple sips of wine,

"So Dick and Eve huh? Maybe they'll be better than the human counterparts."

Chuck rolls his eyes,

"They broke up like once."

"Still counts. They're not the greatest love story."

"Because they broke up once??"

"Because she's considered less than him. They should be equal as we are."

Chuck smiles softly covering her hand with his own.

Though his voice is firm when he says,

"I'm not apologizing to them."

Amara simply hums and takes another sip of wine.

"We'll see."


End file.
